Scarred Child, Enraged Warrior
by Vulaan Kulaas
Summary: Mechanization is a horrifying transformation, one that Meta Knight and Kirby were unlucky enough to discover. How differently would things have gone, had their roles been reversed? AU of Planet Robobot, so still be cautious of spoilers.


Hiya guys! After playing Planet Robobot for the millionth time, here's a question that I'm sure ya'll been wondering about: How differently would things have gone if it had been Kirby robotized instead of Meta Knight?

Prepare for the feels train guys! And uh...if I make Meta Knight OOC, please let me know okay? Also, this is somewhat dark so you've been warned.

Disclaimer: *Points at my other Kirby fanfics*

* * *

Metal was all that he could see, but it was shaken out of his thoughts for one consumed it above all others. He had to rescue Kirby, come hell or high water he was going to make sure his son was returned to him. It didn't matter what happened to him, the boy was far more important. A pang of fury washed through him as the memories of seeing his son back at Gigabyte Grounds for the first time, Susie proudly showing off the company's newest asset. The robot's glowing blue eyes burning into him, but not realizing who he was staring at.

"Nova blast it all!" He snarled under his breath, trying to calm himself but it was difficult to do so. A robot suddenly rushed at him, but a slash of Galaxia quickly sent it to the trash dump. Every enemy that stood in his way was cut down, nothing will stop him from saving Kirby and Popstar. However, a room caught his attention but what really made him stop were the things in it.

His stomach twisted as the door opened with a sinister hiss, the dim lights now making everything look ghastly. There was a computer screen, but what really made him want to scream in fury was the file's contents and a video of the mechanization process. The video than began to start, and all the blue knight could do was stare in rage and horror as it started.

* * *

"Mechanization Project #64, this time with one of the most powerful creatures on this planet. Hm hmm hm, I do believe President Haltmann will be satisfied with this catch." Susie muttered to herself as she scribbled down some notes, after she was finished her blue eyes looked upon the pink creature that was strapped to the table. His vital signs were in the green zone, so they had no worries of this one dying anytime soon.

"My, I never knew you were so protective of the older one, Kirby." She replied to the child, his blue eyes tired as he glared at her. She had to admit, she was surprised at his stubbornness. But no matter how strong willed you were, you would work for the company sooner or later. She walked over to a button on the wall, looking at the child. "I'll give you one more chance child, join us willingly and your father won't get hurt." Kirby growled at her, and a single word sealed his fate.

"Never."

After the word left his mouth, all he could feel was pure agony. The hero was proud of the fact he didn't scream earlier, but now that was all he could hear. Kirby tried to break free of his bonds, but it held him down tightly. Pain, screams, the horror of feeling his flesh turning into metal along with his memories slowly fading away like water through your fingers.

"You are K-2659. Repeat." Susie commanded, ignoring the horrific screaming of the child.

"N-NO! I'm Kirby, son of M-Meta Knight!" He replied through his screams, his heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest. Nova, make the pain stop! Where was his dad, why wasn't he here yet?

More of him was changing, blood was turning into wires while Susie repeated her command. No, he was Kirby! Hero of Popstar! The mental image of his adoptive father flashed through the haze of agony, then it began to fade away. No!

K-2659...Kirby...K-2659...Kirby. Wait, who was the last one? He wasn't that-yes he was! He cried out, trying to break free once more. "You are K-2659. You are our newest weapon, you will obey us." He won't! Yes...no..yes..no..the memories continued to fade, his body continued to change. He shook, the agony was now becoming a dull sensation as the transformation was now complete.

Piercing blue eyes glowed in the semi-darkness, a mechanical voice replying to her question of who he was. "I am K-2659."

* * *

The warrior swung his fist, the cracking of the computer screen didn't affect the whole thing but it still felt satisfying none the less. Tearing out of the room, all he could see was red as rage burned through him. 'How dare...how dare she?!' He thought, the sounds of his son screaming tore through his mind causing guilt to mix in with the rage. Suddenly, he felt his eyes beginning to burn. The glass from the computer screen didn't get into his eyes, did it?

Lifting his mask slightly, he placed his gloved hand on his cheek and then looked down upon it, thinking he was going to see blood. Instead, all he found was tears! He couldn't remember the last time he wept, and what really stunned him was the fact these were tears of rage. He had gotten angry before, but never to the point that he cried...until now.

Galaxia in hand, the knight rushed down the passageway to exact his revenge. Never would he allow the 'company' to preform such a crime without severe consequences. Taking over the planet was bad enough but to top it off, they just had to harm his precious son.

Through the iron door, he could hear the ghastly voice of the one they call 'Susie'. How he hated her guts. Kicking the door open, the enraged knight rushed in.

"Oh my, the intruder has returned. Well, we can't let you mess up our plans." She chuckled evilly. "Time to see what my newest robot is capable of!" Susie smiled as she flicked a switch. Immediately, a robot-like form entered the room. It was pink with large guns on its shoulders and a metal plate over its face. Despite those gruesome additions, it bore a striking resemblance to Kirby.

Before Meta Knight could react, the robot charged full force at him. The impact threw the knight into the wall. Before he could regain his balance, his opponent began to launch all sorts of missiles. Meta Knight was barely able to dodge them in the nick of time. The knight then counterattacked with slicing sword techniques.

Half of the robot's mask was sliced off as a result which revealed his pink face. Meta Knight was rather shocked as he took the opportunity to study his enemy carefully. "Kirby? Kirby, is that you?" The only answer the surprised knight received was a slam in the face. Fresh blood poured from the large gash on the knight's forehead as his mask was torn off by the relentless fighting machine.

Meta Knight unfolded his wings and hopped to the side. He couldn't believe that hideous monster was his beloved son. He definitely didn't want to hurt him, but he was given no choice. Meta Knight swooped in and hacked one of the guns off Kirby. Kirby acted fast though as he knocked the sword out of Meta Knight's hand. Using some sort of device, Kirby copied the weapon.

Susie, who was well assured of a smashing victory had exited by now and was no where to be seen. Without his sword, Meta Knight was no match for his opponent. He was eventually cornered. "Kirby, please…remember me!" the knight pleaded.

"I am K-2659." Was the icy response.

Thinking quickly, Meta Knight calmly reminded Kirby of their most treasured experiences together. As he started to faintly remember, Kirby struggled against his programmed actions. Meta took advantage of this confusion and dived for his sword. He then slashed the other gun on Kirby's shoulder to ribbons. The wires snapped and exploded. After quite a large combustion, there was left the pale form of Kirby.

"Kirby! Kirby!" Meta Knight exclaimed as he grasped what was left of the strengthless child.

"I'm a-alright, dad." Kirby weakly cracked a small smile as he endeavored to prove it. "See, I'm f-fine." His blue eyes were dull with exhaustion, but what made the knight's stomach twist was the lack of what he was so used to seeing in them.

Innocence. Thanks to the actions of those monsters...it has been ripped from him. And there was no way he would be able to get it back. The knight's eyes snapped up at the gasp of disbelief, his gold eyes now blood red as he looked upon Susie as she walked back into the room. An enraged growl ripped from the knight's throat as he hunkered over the weakened boy, daring her to come any closer.

She ignored the growl, stepping forward as Meta Knight tensed up to lunge at her. "Improbable... No... Impossible! A machine made by the Mother Computer lost... Twice! I guess it's time to take matters into my own extremities!" Her face darkened, then it slackened in surprise at the voice that made her stop in her tracks.

"That's quite enough, Susie." Meta Knight's eyes darted towards it, but he still stayed where he was. Kirby had fallen unconscious, his ragged breathing the only thing that was heard before the chilly voice was heard again.

The president of the Haltmann's Work Company smiled at the knight, but it wasn't sincere as he rumbled, "You must forgive my secretary, she's in a foul mood because of her project's...malfunctioning tendencies." His smile got colder as the knight's eyes flashed between gold and red.

Yes, it was a shame he didn't lose his son. That savage native didn't know the agony of knowing that you would never see your child again. Once he made sure the knight couldn't fight back, he would be forced to watch as he took his son away from him.

* * *

Everything has been restored, but some things are irreplaceable.

It has been a few hours since the company's fall along with Star Dream, but Susie had escaped to space. He would've gone after her, but Kirby needed him for comfort. A pitiful whimper escaped from the child's throat, his eyelids fluttering open as a flash of memory faded from his mind. "D-Dad...I-I'm...so s-sorry. I f-failed to avoid hurting you." Those words were brokenly whispered, tears running down his face.

His body seared with pain, the deep cuts would become scars but the mental scars would stay with him for years to come. Kirby shrunk back, then let out a choked sob as his father wrapped his arms around him. "Kirby, I'm sorry. For not being there when you needed me the most." The knight rumbled, taking a deep breath as he began to rub his son's back.

Feeling the boy beginning to shake, he grabbed a trashcan and placed it under his son's mouth. Just in time, for Kirby emptied out the meager remains of his lunch while tears streamed down his face. He had just suffered a flashback, and while he was grateful for his father being here he shouldn't have to worry about him like this!

He knew that if his deceased enemies were seeing this from the Underworld...well they would be thrilled at seeing his broken state. A pained groan escaped him as he clutched his stomach, for all this vomiting was hurting his throat and stomach muscles. A cool cloth was placed on his forehead, while another wiped the mess away from his mouth.

After Kirby had been cleaned, the knight held him close as the child clung onto him with a grip of a drowning creature at sea. He didn't care how long it took, he was going to make sure his son smiled once more. If Susie was foolish enough to come back like she claimed she would, he would be ready for her.

Susie harmed his son and thought she could get away with it? He will unleash his wrath like a dormant volcano awakening at last, and the molten rage will consume her. That was a promise he was going to keep, and nothing will stand in his way.

* * *

A/N: Whew, that was intense. What did ya'll think, and if it wasn't for my friend Metanaito-kyou helping me with a section then I would've been stuck on this a lot longer, so thanks a ton!


End file.
